


Just for Tonight

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [11]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing moment from that scene in "The Map of Moments."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "The Map of Moments" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the prompt 'Feel Good' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

Elijah and Hayley were half-naked and kissing in a frenzied manner when the Original pulled away from Hayley. “We shouldn’t be doing this” he said. “You’re the mother of my brother’s child and you’re about to marry another man.”

Hayley groaned in frustration. “We’ve been down this road before Elijah” she said. “Just for tonight, can we not think about doing what’s right and what’s noble? For once, can’t we just do what makes us feel good?”

Elijah sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Then he smiled at the hybrid and said “I suppose so. Just for tonight.”


End file.
